SM Audition
by Park Hyesung - Shiranai Yukou
Summary: Sesungguhnya, sekarang Yesung sedang di landa banyak masalah. Diantaranya menjaga berat tubuh yang makin hari dirasanya makin meningkat. Tapi ia punya masalah lainnya. Masalah utama Yesung sebenarnya tidak tergolong sulit. Bahkan terdengar membosankan karena Ryeowook mengacau setiap paginya dengan dua kata. / YeWook Yaoi, #11Project/ RnR please? :3


Author: Park Hyesung

Pair: YeWook

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Drama, Slice of Life

Rate: T

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan, OOC parah, Cerita pun aneh

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama para cast. Ini hanya sebuah fiksi belaka, harap tak mempercayai terlalu dalam fiksi ini. Tidak suka pair / cast? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini.

Terima kasih

.

.

.

"Ayolah, Yesungie. Ikut ya? Aku takut kalau sendirian."

"Jessica 'kan ikut."

"Beda lagi ceritanya. Aku maunya kau yang ikut. Harus!"

"Jangan memaksaku, Wookie."

"Aku tidak sedang memaksa, tapi sedang memohon! _Please_, ikut ya? Ikut, ikut, ikut!"

Yesung menghela napas kemudian membanting ponselnya tanpa sadar. "Wookie, berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya? Suaraku kecil, napasku pendek, nada tidak sampai dan penampilanku tidak begitu menarik."

"Hee..." Ryeowook melipat tangannya di dada. Menatap sebal Kim Yesung. "Alasan klise. Jangan mencari alasan terus. Lebih baik latihan bersamaku."

"Aku tunggu WM audition. Untuk apa masuk SM kalau B1A4 ada di agensi WM?" Ia mengambil ponselnya lagi. Menyeret layar ke atas, memfokuskan diri pada tweet artikel dari berbagai fanbase.

"Jadi, kau mau berpisah denganku karena beda agensi?"

"Pertanyaan yang sama untukmu." Yesung menarik salah satu _earphone_nya. "Kau mau berpisah denganku jika kau masuk SM nanti?"

"Ukh..." Ryeowook meringis, hampir kehabisan kata. Tapi seketika ia menggebrak meja. "Makanya aku menyuruhmu ikut!" Dan alhasil ia membalikkan topik ke awal pembicaraan.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Jawab Yesung acuh, memilih men_download_ spesial _stage_ B1A4 di SBS Inkigayo kemarin.

"Yesung!"

"Hora, hora," Donghae memeluk leher Ryeowook dari belakang dengan satu lengan. Sedikit mencekiknya. "Jangan berteriak di kelas, Wookie. Bisa gawat loh kalau guru mendengarnya. Kau tidak mau 'kan _push up_ lima puluh kali?"

"Kau juga sebaiknya berhati-hati, Donghae-ah. Bisa gawat loh kalau guru melihatmu memegang tangan kekasihku. Kau tidak mau 'kan dihukum berdiri di lapangan selama empat jam pelajaran?"

Donghae buru-buru menarik tangannya yang lain dan mengendurkan cekikkannya menjadi rangkulan. "Aku bercanda. Kau ini cemburuan ya?"

"Aku tidak cemburu. Aku mencegah kehancuran hubungan kami nantinya. Juga, aku tidak suka jika dibanding-bandingkan denganmu kedepannya." Yesung memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku kemeja tanpa mengurangi ketajaman matanya pada Donghae.

"_Kaja_, kita ke kantin." Yesung berjalan melewati mereka, sama sekali tidak menatap keduanya. Kontras sekali jika dilihat dari beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Tuh kan, Yesung marah." Ryeowook membanting lengan di lehernya sebal. "Gara-gara kau sih. Sudah urusin Eunhyuk saja sana!"

Ryeowook berlalu meninggalkan Donghae yang menggaruk kepalanya.

"Yesung, jangan marah _ne_?" Pemuda itu hampir terjungkal ke samping jika saja tak menjaga keseimbangan. Mungkin dia harus lebih terbiasa dengan kemunculan Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba dan juga dengan tarikan di tangannya.

"Jangan marah _ne_? _Ne_? _Ne_?" Rajuk Ryeowook memeluk lengannya semakin erat. Memamerkan senjata andalannya yaitu _puppy eyes_ agar Yesung mengalah.

Dan sepertinya Yesung memang harus kalah kali ini.

"Ya sudah. Kau mau makan apa? Ku traktir."

"_Jeongmal_? _Arigatou_, Yesung-_chan_!"

"Berhenti memanggilku '_chan_'!"

.

.

.

Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook

Mereka sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih selama satu bulan ini. Tentu saja mereka semakin dekat. Yesung sering ke rumah Ryeowook untuk belajar bersama atau hanya sekedar menonton _anime_ bersama.

Hubungan mereka tidak berbeda jauh dari sebelumnya. Ryeowook bersifat kekanakkan dan Yesung yang pendiam masih kekeuh sampai sekarang. Membuat pasangan ini makin populer karena kedekatan dan cara berpacarannya.

Di mana-mana sepasang kekasih itu bermesra-mesraan. Saling suap-menyuapi saat makan atau pergi kencan berdua.

Berbeda dengan pasangan YeWook. Mereka lebih mengacu sebagai teman yang lebih dekat dibandingkan berpacaran. Yesung yang kaku dan Ryeowook yang suka melakukan apa saja menjadi kendala untuk keromantisan.

Sesungguhnya, sekarang Yesung sedang di landa banyak masalah. Diantaranya menjaga berat tubuh yang makin hari dirasanya makin meningkat. Tapi ia punya masalah lainnya.

Masalah utama Yesung sebenarnya tidak tergolong sulit. Bahkan terdengar membosankan karena Ryeowook mengacau setiap paginya dengan dua kata.

_SM Audition_

.

.

.

"Kim Yesung!" Pemilik nama terkejut tersedak _bimbibap_ dalam ukuran setengah gigit ketika Ryeowook tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Kau tidak akan percaya ini!" _Namja_ manis itu memang terlihat –sangat– tidak peduli pada Yesung yang tengah terbatuk memukul dadanya. "Aku diterima audisi SM! Mereka membalas _email_-ku!"

"_What_!?" Seru Yesung tertahan, terbatuk lagi. Kali ini tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Bohong!"

"_Ani_, _ani_, _ani_! Lihat!" Ryeowook memamerkan layar ponsel _touchscreen_ miliknya. Terpampang sebuah _email_ berisikan alamat di mana audisi dilaksanakan berserta tanggal waktunya.

Jika itu tidak menyinggung perasaan Ryeowook, mungkin Yesung akan memalingkan wajahnya sekarang.

"_Chukae ne_." Kata Yesung setengah tulus.

Ryeowook memutari meja kantin, memeluk pinggang Yesung dari samping. "Aku senang sekali!"

"Padahal aku tidak yakin bakal lolos ke audisi lapangan saat mencantumkan keseharian pendekku menggunakan kalimat _google translate_."

"Hahaha, coba saat itu aku tidak membiarkanmu mendaftar dengan kotak '_self introduce_' kosong. Wah, pasti SM menyesal tidak melihat penyanyi berbakat abad ini."

"Aish, kau bisa saja!" Ryeowook tersenyum lebar sampai matanya tertutup. Memeluk pinggang Yesung sangat erat sebagai tanda terima kasih karena pemuda itu mengelus punggungnya.

"Ah, aku telpon Jessica _nuna_ dulu. Siapa tahu dia juga diterima. _Jaa ne_, Yesung-_chan_. Kita bertemu di kelas nanti."

Ryeowook berlari keluar kantin setelah melambaikan tangan kecil. _Namja_ manis itu melewatkan seberapa panjang Yesung menghela napas melihat tempat yang ia duduki beberapa saat lalu.

"Untung dia sudah menghabiskan makanannya." Yesung mengapit _bimbibap_ dengan sumpit, memakannya dengan gerakan tak berselera. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ia ingin katakan tadi.

"Bodoh amatlah. Lebih baik aku makan _ramyun_ sekalian. Kalau aku gemuk, dia pasti akan berhenti memaksaku ikut."

.

.

.

Yesung menaiki tangga tidak semangat. "Wookie sayang..."

"Yup?" Jawab Ryeowook enteng.

"Kenapa kau harus latihan di atap _sih_? Di kelas saja. Di sana 'kan nggak ada orang."

"Tapi enakan di atap. Banyak angin sepoi, nyanyi sekeras apapun tidak ada yang mendengar. Bukannya itu bagus?"

"Bagus kepalamu." Yesung mengambil napas. "Argh, aku bisa kurus dan kelaparan lagi kalau misalnya kita sering ke sana setiap pulang sekolah."

"Itu juga salah satu tujuanku." Ryeowook menoleh dan menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek stamina Yesung yang bisa di bilang parah. Padahal mereka baru menaiki dua lantai daei enam lantai sekolah.

"Setelah kita pindah kelas, kau jadi makin gemuk. Kalau tahu begitu aku memilih tetap di kelas paling atas saja. Lumayan dekat atap. Sekaligus itu bisa membuatmu kurus."

"Omonganmu itu. Membuatku kesal saja."

"Aku sengaja. Karena kau kesal, emosimu naik. Emosi naik, tenagamu juga meningkat. Berarti nanti kalau ku suruh lari keliling atap pasti bisa. Setelah itu kau bisa turun beberapa kilo."

"Hoi, hoi! Kau menyebalkan sekali!" Yesung merangkulnya, menyentil kening Ryeowook berkali-kali menggunakan jurus andalannya.

"_Ya_! _Appo_! Sudah lepaskan! Kita jadi berhenti beberapa langkah!" Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan diri. Beruntung karena kecil, kepalanya dengan mudah melewati lingkaran lengan Yesung dan ia segera berlari masuk pintu atap.

"_Banzai_~! Aku bebas!" Seru _namja_ manis itu keras-keras.

"Dasar orang gila." Komentar Yesung tanpa memperhatikan kemendadakkan Ryeowook berhenti berlari.

Kedua pipi _namja_ manis itu mengembung. "Aish! Yesungie jahat!"

"Aku tidak jahat kok." Bela Yesung sambil meletakkan tasnya di samping pintu kemudian duduk di depannya. "Jadi, mau nyanyi apa?"

"Menurutmu aku cocoknya nyanyi lagu apa?" Ryeowook balik nanya.

"Kupikir kau sudah menemukan lagu yang cocok untukmu!"

"Belum. Makanya ku ajak kau kesini." Jawab Ryeowook dengan wajah _innocent_ gagal.

Yesung mendesis. "Kau tidak pernah mengantisipasi hal semacam ini? Mengira bisa saja kau bisa masuk audisi dan kira-kira menyanyikan lagu apa?"

"Pernah _sih_." Ryeowook memutar kakinya di atas permukaan lantai. "Pengennya lagu Spice tapi nggak nyampe. Suaraku ketinggian. Direndahin malah jadinya aneh. Jessica menyuruhku menyanyi lagu Inggris. Katanya kalau Inggris nilainya tinggi."

"Jadi? Lagu Inggris apa yang mau kau pakai."

"Everytime You Kissed Me by Emily Bindinger." Ryeowook mencondongkan wajahnya tepat sepuluh senti di depan wajah kaget Yesung. "Sayangnya pengucapanku nggak sebagus kau."

Yesung memegang bahunya kemudian mendorongnya pelan agar membuat jarak lebih jauh antara kedua wajah mereka. "Kalau begitu cari yang kau benar-benar bisa saja. Gampang 'kan?"

"Gampang?" Tanya Ryeowook sanksi. "Kalau begitu kau saja yang cari lagunya."

"Cara bicaramu..." Yesung memasang wajah datar. "Cepat sekali berubah nadanya."

"Kelebihan mungkin? Sudah, cepat carikan lagu yang cocok~! Kau yang bilang gampang 'kan?"

"Bagaimana Burst The Gravity? Suaranya lumayan tinggi 'kan?"

"Oh~ Lagu itu! Akan ku coba! Sebagai gantinya, kau temani aku setiap hari ya? Bantu aku buat gerakannya juga!"

Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Yesung selain mengangguk? Ia hampir yakin permintaan Ryeowook tidak bisa di tolak sama sekali.

"Yosh, _ganbatte_ Kim Ryeowook!"

.

.

.

Kim Yesung meringis melihat tanggal hari ini di layar ponsel Samsung Grand miliknya. Jika saja Ryeowook tidak menggedor kamarnya jam empat sore, mungkin sekarang ia masih tidur lelap.

Dengan malas, Yesung menyeret kakinya ke dalam sebuah gedung terkenal di jalan Gangnam. Bersama Ryeowook, tentu saja.

Tidak, mereka tidak sedang kencan ke mall. Yesung bahkan tak pernah mengajaknya kencan. Sekarang mereka berada di _lobby_ gedung _Succes Museum_ yang kini disingkat SM.

Ryeowook bersemangat sekali, tidak berhenti melihat seluruh sudut _lobby_ bergaya mewah namun sederhana ini. Yesung yang terbiasa melihat hal semacam ini hanya mengingatkan kelakuan heboh Ryeowook.

Dalam _lift_ pun Yesung masih harus mendengar ocehan Ryeowook. Tapi itu tidak masalah. Setidaknya di sana tidak ada orang lain kecuali mereka berdua dan yang dibicarakan anak itu hanya tentang lelucon.

"Wookie? Kau Wookie? Astaga, kau manis sekali!" Beberapa saat mereka berjalan ke suatu ruangan tetutup bertuliskan 'ruang audisi', seorang gadis cantik berumur dua puluh tahun berdiri dari duduknya.

Ryeowook berjingkrak kecil, berlari memeluk gadis itu senang. "Ya ampun, Sica _nuna_ juga cantik kok!" Pujinya tulus.

Benar kata Ryeowook. Jung Jessica memakai _dress mini _putih berpita di pinggang dibalut rompi merah. Sepatu _high heels_ setinggi sepuluh senti membuatnya tampak sempurna.

"Kau bisa saja." Jessica tertawa. Mempersilahkan Ryeowook dan Yesung yang sempat terlupakan duduk di dekatnya. Kebetulan yang lolos sampai di sini lumayan banyak dan karena ini jam makan malam, para peserta kebanyakan sedang makan.

"Kau nomor berapa? Sebentar lagi aku masuk." Jessica menunjukkan _post card _berisi angka enam puluh padanya.

Ryeowook juga menunjukkan _post card_ miliknya. "Aku menyesal datang lama." Jawabnya saat tahu nomor delapan puluh tujuh adalah angka tersial hari ini. "Tapi setidaknya aku sudah makan malam."

"Enak sekali. Aku cuman sempat makan siang gara-gara takut dipanggil."

Dan berakhirlah keduanya mengobrol panjang lebar. Walaupun Yesung tidak heran karena mereka sangat jarang bertemu, tapi ia kesal di acuhkan seperti ini. Setidaknya jangan Ryeowook yang mengacuhkannya. Dunia mengabaikannya pun tidak apa-apa, asal jangan kekasihnya yang manis itu.

Karena Ryeowook adalah hidup-matinya. Ryeowook adalah segala-galanya. Dari teman menjadi sahabat. Dari sahabat menjadi pacar. Dia belum menyelesaikan level pacar menjadi calon istri dan level calon istri menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya.

Yesung menahan tawa memikirkan ini. Konyol. Jika dipikir pakai logika, memangnya Ryeowook bisa hamil dan menjadi istrinya? Dia itu namja tulen 'kan? Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, memangnya cinta bisa dipikir pakai logika?

'Astaga, aku sudah terlalu mencintainya.' Batin Yesung tersenyum tipis menatap layar ponselnya yang menampakkan foto dirinya dan Ryeowook sebagai wallpaper ponsel.

"Sungie, kau mau?" Ryeowook menyodorkan kotak bekal berisi _bimbibap_ tanpa aba-aba sebelumnya.

"_Aigoo_, jadi itu isi kantung yang kau bawa sejak tadi?"

"Yah, sepertinya begitu." _Namja_ manis itu menyengir lebar, mengangkat kantung di bawah lantai dengan satu tangan. "Aku banyak bawa cemilan. Mengantisipasi jika aku bosan."

Yesung tertawa mendengar penuturan polos Ryeowook. Menepuk-nepuk surai kepalanya lembut. "Calon Diva SM Entertaiment rupanya benar-benar pintar. Sayangnya kau harus berhenti makan. Tenggorokkanmu bisa sakit hanya karena makan _snack_ berisi angin itu."

.

.

.

Waktu terlalu cepat untuk dihitung. Tak terasa sudah lewat satu setengah jam Jessica dinyatakan berhasil lolos audisi. Dia bilang dia akan menunggu Ryeowook sebagai rasa terima kasihnya karena sahabat Yesung itu telah mau menyemangatinya selama ini.

Gadis itu sibuk berceloteh tentang kegugupannya di dalam tadi. Ia bercerita jika ada empat juri dan dua di antaranya adalah bule Inggris. Kemudian cerita beralih ke penyemangatan diri karena Ryeowook pesimis dengan keberhasilan lolosnya di dalam audisi. Beberapa puluh menit kemudian mereka malah asik mengobrol soal _boyband_ atau _girlband_ dan _fashion_ jaman sekarang.

Yesung sampai geleng-geleng dibuatnya. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya apakah Ryeowook benar-benar seorang _namja_. Kekasihnya memang manis, termasuk cantik, manja juga lemah lembut. Tapi kalau Ryeowook sudah cerewet mungkin lebih terlihat seperti ibu-ibu di pasar daripada _uke_ manis di _anime_.

"Wookie, aku pergi ke toilet dulu ya." Yesung menepuk lembut kepala Ryeowook.

Jessica dan Ryeowook menoleh. "Eh? Dua orang lagi setelah itu aku masuk. Memangnya tidak bisa ditahan?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Yesung pura-pura cemberut. "Bagaimana _sih_? Dalam waktu dua orang aku sudah bisa bolak balik toilet sepuluh kali jika kau mau hitung."

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Cepat balik ya! Jangan sampai kau melihat setan di balik kaca!"

Yesung menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum berbalik. "Dasar. Aku ini bukan penakut tahu."

Ryeowook memeletkan lidahnya mengejek walau tahu Yesung tak melihatnya. "Menyebalkan."

"Menyebalkan? Dia itu baik, tahu! Aku sempat terpesona jika saja aku tidak ingat jika dia berbeda empat tahun denganku. Terutama karena dia sudah bahagia bersamamu."

"_Nuna_ apa-apaan sih~!" Ryeowook menyenggol lengan Jessica dengan sikunya, tersipu malu padahal yang dipuji adalah kekasihnya.

Jessica terkekeh kecil.

"Tapi aku benar-benar bersyukur memiliki pacar sepertinya."

.

.

.

Yesung tak hentinya menghela napas setiap menatap kaca sepanjang wastafel yang berjejer di atasnya. Ia tidak berniat kembali. Sama sekali tidak.

Kedua telinganya tersumpat _earphone_, mendengarkan lagu senyaman yang ia bisa dari ponsel. Yesung menimbang-nimbang apa dia akan kembali sekarang atau tidak saat jam digital pada ponselnya menunjukkan angka 19.50 malam. Menandakan dia sudah di dalam sana selama dua puluh menit.

Bukankah ia kembali atau tidak kembali sama saja? Ia tetap diacuhkan Ryeowook. Anak itu sudah mengabaikannya sejak tadi, kecuali ketika mereka bertiga sempat membicarakan masalah _boyband_ dan _girlband_ Korea. Jika ia kembali sekarang, mungkin yang ia lihat Ryeowook-nya sedang asik bercengkrama dengan Jessica.

"Lima menit lagi aku kembali." Gumam Yesung tak sadar dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

Di sisi lain, Ryeowook sudah berada di dalam ruangam berisi empat orang yang bertugas sebagai juri. Ia bernyanyi sebaik yang ia bisa. Kakinya gemetar dan ia sangat gugup. Harapan kalau Yesung datang sebelum ia masuk masih tersisa.

Kalau saja Yesung kembali, Ryeowook ingin memeluknya seerat yang ia bisa. Menyalurkan kegugupannya di tubuh tegap itu dan memintanya melakukan hal yang membuatnya tenang seperti mengelus punggung atau menepuk kepalanya. Atau mungkin tangan kecilnya untuk digenggam.

Salah satu juri yang rupanya artis legenda di SM yaitu BoA menyender kemudian menghela napasnya. Membaca tulisan yang ia tulis sekilas. "Bagaimana pun kau bertalenta."

"Yah, kau benar BoA-_ssi_." Juri lainnya menimpali. "Suara tenornya yang lembut dan mencapai nada tinggi sebenarnya sangat bagus. Penampilannya juga tidak begitu buruk tapi..."

"Kami tidak akan menerimamu, Ryeowook-_ssi_." Potong BoA langsung ke inti topik.

Eh? Ekpresi Ryeowook terlalu terkejut sampai hampir menjatuhkan _microphone_ ditangannya.

"Memang yang dikatakan Jun-_ssi_ benar tapi kau masih kurang. Beberapa kali kau salah nada bahkan sampai _false_. Nadanya datar di beberapa bagian. Saking banyaknya saya sampai bingung mau menjelaskannya darimana."

"Jadi?"

"Tahun depan datang lagi ya?" Pria di samping BoA langsung menjawab. "Sungguh, kau hanya kurang di latih sedikit lagi. Asahlah satu tahun ke depan. Kami akan mempertimbangkannya setelah itu."

"Tapi–"

"Bisa kau panggil nomor selanjutnya?" BoA memotong ucapannya.

Ryeowook berdecak kemudian berbalik. Eebagai manusia normal, orang mana yang tdak kesal jika omongannya di potong? Atau di saat ia ingin membela diri untuk sedikit saja.

"Tentu bisa. Aku tidak bisu atau tuli untuk melakukan perintahmu."

Alis kanan BoA naik saat Ryeowook membanting pintu. "Ya ampun, jujur sekali orang ini."

Jun menoleh sedangkan kedua juri bule berdiskusi. "Peserta yang unik. Aku beri dia nilai tambahan pada kolom kejujuran."

"Sayangnya Ryeowook-_ssi_ ini sangat jujur. Aku khawatir setelah debut dia bisa membeberkan aib perusahaan. Pasti sekarang dia sedang menilaiku sebagai orang yang kejam."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, BoA-_ssi_." Jun menaikkan kacamatanya dengan jari. "Dia harus belajar berbohong sendiri. Tidak mungkin kita _trainee_ dia soal kebohongan semata 'kan?"

.

.

.

"Tunggu dulu, Ryeowook!"

Yesung terperanjat mendengar suara sopran menggelegar di lorong perusahaan. Secepat kilat ia berlari menghampiri Jessica.

"_Nuna_? Ada apa?" Tanyanya cemas tak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Ryeowook di sekitarnya.

"Dia... pulang." Jawab Jessica ragu. "Setelah dia memberikan _microphone_ pada peserta selanjutnya, dia bilang padaku kalau dia gagal dan mau pulang."

"Apa? Pulang?"

Jessica mengangguk. "Dia berlari ke arah _lift_ tanpa membawa kantungnya."

Yesung menahan senyum. Meski terdengar jahat, pemuda itu senang sekali mengetahui fakta bahwa Ryeowook tak lulus audisi.

Tapi dia yakin Ryeowook akan pergi ke tempat yang dia suka.

"Aku tidak yakin dia pulang." Ujarnya sambil mengambil alih kantung yang dipegang Jessica. "Apa di sini ada atap terbuka?"

"Setahuku ada. Apa dia di sana?"

"Bisa jadi." Sahut Yesung enteng sambil berjalan menjauh. "_Nuna_ pulanglah. Sudah malam. Nggak baik _yeoja_ masih di luar jam segini."

.

.

.

Ryeowook menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding pembatas. Memeluk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya agar tidak kelilipan angin malam.

Ia masih tidak bisa menerima ini. Hidupnya terasa semakin tragis saat kebahagiaan lagi-lagi tak berpihak kepadanya.

"Yesung sialan... Aku butuh dia tapi dia malah kabur." Gumam Ryeowook menahan tetesan air mata. "Kalau begitu ngapain kuajak? Menyebalkan sekali."

Ia meninju tangannya ke lantai untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

Harusnya dia bisa menerima ini dengan lapang dada. Bukannya dari awal dia minder setengah mati? Selalu merendahkan diri jika seseorang bilang dia bisa menjadi _the next artist SM_? Apakah ini karmanya?

"Atau ini doa Yesung yang terkabulkan?" Sesadar mungkin Ryeowook mengucapkannya. Ia teringat kelakuan kekasihnya yang selalu menghindar tak mau tahu soal beginian. Diam-diam Yesung pasti meminta kepada Tuhan untuk tidak meluluskannya.

"Kim Yesung..." Geramnya tak bisa menahan air mata. Ia cepat-cepat berdiri menghadap kota, mencengkram kuat dinding pembatas itu. Segenap kekuatan Ryeowook mengambil napas.

"Yesung sialan! Aku membencimu! Kau menyebalkan! Munafik! Bilang saja kau tidak mau aku jadi penyanyi! Iya 'kan? Katakan saja, dasar brengsek!" Seru Ryeowook sekeras mungkin, melepaskan sesak dalam hati.

"Kau jahat padaku! Pacar macam apa kau? Tidak... Kau bukan pacarku lagi! Kau itu musuhku! Semua kata-katamu bohong! Kau itu pembohong ulung! Aku membencimu! Aku membenci–"

Sepasang maniknya terbuka lebar. Mulutnya dibungkam dari belakang oleh bibir lain. Kedua bibir plum miliknya dilumat lembut, dijilat lidah basah akan saliva kemudian punggungnya dielus oleh sebuah tangan.

Ryeowook hapal gerakan ini. Sangat menghapalnya. Walau mereka jarang ciuman tapi Ryeowook tahu yang mengelus punggungnya adalah Yesung.

Ia memberontak setelah sempat terbuai, mendorong kuat tubuh Yesung hingga tautan mereka terlepas.

"Kau... Kau ja–"

"_Ne_! Kau benar! Ini salahku!" Belum sempat Ryeowook menuduhnya, Yesung cepat-cepat menjawab dengan napas terengah.

"Aku memang berharap kau tidak pernah lulus dalam acara ini. Tidak pernah!"

"Kenapa kau sejahat ini padaku? Kau kejam! Munafik untuk ukuran pendiam sepertimu itu rasanya tidak mungkin!" Ryeowook yang jujur terang-terangan menyahut.

Dalam sekali tarikan, Ryeowook berhasil ke posisi ternyaman dalam dekapan Yesung. Pemuda tampan itu memeluknya erat sekali seakan takut kehilangan Ryeowook.

"_Mianhaeyo_. Aku tidak mengira jadinya seperti ini. Sungguh, aku takut tidak bisa melihatmu lagi."

"Eh?" Pernyataan ambigu Yesung keluar lagi. Ryeowook heran kenapa anak itu suka sekali memakai kalimat yang memiliki dua arti. "Tidak melihatku lagi? Memangnya kau sudah mau mati?"

Yesung terkekeh, menggelitik leher Ryeowook dengan hembusan napasnya. "Punya pacar polos itu menyenangkan ya? Suasana sedihnya langsung rusak."

"Aku takut kehilanganmu. Kita tidak tahu selama apa kau di _training_. Kalau tujuh tahun seperti anggota SNSD bagaimana? Aku bisa jadi perjaka tua! Lalu bagaimana kalau kau berubah setelah debut? Jadi arogan dan tidak mengenalku lagi? Aku bisa mati!"

Ryeowook tertawa, penuturan Yesung menggelikan sekali. Dengan gerakan manja, ia mendongak. "Aku tidak tahu kau memikirkannya sejauh itu."

"Ini semua karenamu. Aku sudah terlalu dibawa arus."

"Arus apa? Arus Sungai Han?"

"Tidak," Yesung menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Ryeowook. "Arus dramatis yang benar-benar kacau adegannya."

"Hahaha, itu juga kelebihanku." Ryeowook tersenyum menatap Yesung.

"Hei, Wookie. Aku ingin menyatakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Suaramu itu milikku. Begitu juga suaraku yang menjadi milikmu. Jadi, tolong. Jangan biarkan mereka mendengar suara malaikatku."

.

.

.

The End

Yup! Ini series kedua! Hye udah memutuskan kalau Pair YeWook dalam FF ini bakal dijadikan FF berseries dalam #11Project. Semoga bakal berjalan lancar~ *berdoa* (?)

Data support cast:

-Jung Jessica: Gadis berumur dua puluh tahun. Bekerja sebagai pelayan cafe dan terkadang mengambil job menyanyi di tempat kerjanya. Hubungannya dengan Ryeowook tidak lebih dari 'step sister'. Jessica banyak memberi saran berharga pada Ryeowook, dan karena itu Ryeowook sering bercerita pada Yesung tentangnya. Kerja sampingannya adalah seorang fanartist dan fangirling (dia sendiri yang mengatakan itu).

Last, mind to review? ^^


End file.
